1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device including two bodies pivoted to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
In a common electronic device, such as a notebook computer or a foldable display device, a hinge structure is used most of the time to pivot the host with the display or to pivot two displays. In another aspect, the trace configured to electrically connect the host with the display passes through the hinge structure most of the time from the host and extends to the display or passes through the hinge structure from the display and extends to the host. The trace configured to electrically connect two displays passes through the hinge structure most of the time from one of the displays and extends to the other display. Nevertheless, if the hinge structure is improperly designed, insufficient trace space may be obtained, and relative pivoting between the host and the display or relative pivoting between the two displays may be affected.